


Dance with me

by SherlockCumberbatch



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockCumberbatch/pseuds/SherlockCumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :) so this is just the chapter setting up the story - I am obviously just an amateur writer so there will be mistakes, but please let me know what you think! Also: the series title should become clear in the next few chapters, enjoy (please) :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) so this is just the chapter setting up the story - I am obviously just an amateur writer so there will be mistakes, but please let me know what you think! Also: the series title should become clear in the next few chapters, enjoy (please) :)

As she took a seat on the underground on her way to work, she knew straight it was going to be a good day. Sarah always knew it would be a good day when he was on the train, no matter if she had the shittiest day at work, when her boss would hand her lists of endless impossible demands clearly not in her job description and Ashley would throw her smug glances as she didn’t get them all finished, “I could get them done in time Sarah, bless you, you’re just slow”. Bitch. But none of that mattered when he was on the train. And here he was again, sat right opposite her, curly auburn hair resting tousled on his head, shouting “ruffle me!” to anyone who walked by, and his eyes, the colour of which Sarah could never be certain of. On days he wore green, they were a light emerald, and on the days he wore blue, they were ultramarine, still, whatever colour they were, they were beautiful. On this particular day he was wearing a white shirt, buttons clinging on for dear life, a black tie, black suit pants and a black leather jacket. Brilliant Sarah thought, it was always an especially good day when he wore the leather jacket, he just looked so… drool worthy, if that was a thing. Another thing Sarah had noticed in her countless shameful observations, was the way he sat, legs as far apart as possible, although on busy days he crossed them to make room for other people. Today was not a busy day, thank god, Sarah was even attracted to the way he sat, how can you be attracted to the way someone sits? She didn’t know. But everything about him was, well, perfect in Sarah’s eyes. She always told herself that one day she would muster up the courage to talk to him, but he had been getting on her train on and off for 3 years now, and she never had. Sarah looked at him and saw the most attractive human to ever have existed, and looked at herself and saw the least attractive human to have ever existed. Besides, someone so beautiful must have a wife or a girlfriend… or a string of Victoria’s secret models, no, she reconsidered, he’s not that kind of guy. Another reason was that Sarah suspected he could be famous, she had often seen people ask him for a picture or an autograph, which he always said yes to, but despite her best attempts at eavesdropping she had never overheard his name so that she could google him. She vaguely recognised his face, but couldn’t pinpoint it, and was a) embarrassed at not knowing who he was, and b) scared he would think she was a crazy fan and tell her , politely, to go away. So here she was again, snatching glances at him from her seat opposite when she thought he wasn’t looking. So very beautiful, so very out of her league, still, a girl could dream, and all this girl dreamt about was him. Sure, she had never said a word to him and he didn’t know her from Adam, she didn’t even know his name, but that didn’t stop her from wishing she knew him so much better. To make it look like she wasn’t just staring at him, she took the book she was reading (her all time favourite book, that she had brought on the train to pretend read for the last three years) Any Human heart, by William Boyd. After occasionally pretending to read and occasionally staring dreamily at him reading (a book whose title she had tried and failed to decipher) Sarah reluctantly got up from her seat, as her stop was the next one. Simultaneously and unexpectedly, beautiful train guy also got up, which was weird, because he never usually got off at her stop. Still, Sarah wasn’t complaining, the thought of having an extra few seconds in his company delighted her. Distracted by the thought of him, Sarah wasn’t looking where she was going and ran straight into beautiful train guy who was also trying to make his way to the doors. As they collided both dropped their books on the floor, Sarah was just about to bend down and pick them up when he spoke to her.  
“Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I’m always bumping into people, here, let me” He went to pick up the books and was about to hand them to an increasingly crimson cheeked Sarah when they both noticed that both books were exactly the same.  
“You’re reading Any Human Heart too! What do you think of it? Isn’t it amazing?”  
Whilst trying to control her ever increasing heart rate and shaking hands Sarah’s brain managed to, only just, reply comprehensively,  
“Yes, well… It’s my favourite actually; I just like re-reading it I guess.” She found herself unable to look him in the eye. He was taller than he looked sat down.  
“Really? That is strange; it’s one of my favourites too.” He practically beamed at her, his indeterminable eyes lighting up, in that moment Sarah thought that if someone took pure sunshine and put it in a smile, that is exactly what the result would look like. The train, unfortunately, then slowed to a standstill, and the man handed Sarah her book back,  
“Anyway, we better get off now, I hope you have a lovely day and again I’m so very sorry for bumping into you.” And with that and a large handed wave, he walked off hurriedly through the train doors, putting his book back in his bag, leaving a dazed Sarah standing flustered on the platform.


End file.
